Twists of Time
by rufiel
Summary: Following a run-in with a slightly off genie, Hermione, Luna and Ginny wish themselves back to the time of the founders. There they admire daises and figure out a shocking truth about Hogwarts and the Founders....or not so shocking to anyone with a brain.


"Make a wish, and it WILL come true."

"Really? You're not just saying that? And why the hell are you...you know, blue?"

"I'm a rip-off. And yes, it WILL come true."

Hermione, Luna and Ginny were for some reason that's not important in Egypt. Visiting Bill, or something. Although, why Luna and Hermione'd be there and the only Weasley was Ginny...well, they're just there, okay? And I don't care where Bill lives now, in Lille or Nantes or London or some little cottage in a grassy field with lots of butterflies or...whatever. They're there. And they're talking to a genie from Persia. Even though they're in Egypt. The genie's from Persia.

"How many wishes?" asked Hermione, always the wise-one and not-believing-one and whiny-one and Merlin knows what.

"Three...ONE PER PERSON! They will take effect when you've all wished...or...whenever. I'm not in a hurry."

"I WISH TO GO BACK IN TIME TO SEE THE FOUNDERS!" whispered Luna very, very loudly.

"Well that's just great Luna. And how ARE WE going to get back? I wish us to come back soon after that!" said Ginny, very, very redheadedly.

"...you idiots. Well, then I'll have to waste my wish on a spell to understand all languages...and...the incantation should be _agnitio_!" said Hermione then, very, very somethingedlydiddlydoo.

"Very well. You shall have your wishes! You will go back to the twentythirdofnovember in 1004, at noon, and shall come back at noon after that, at the twentyfourthofnovember of 1004. The spell has been created, and the incantation is as you wished _bardus_." the genie then said, very, very justonlygettingwhattheywishedforandnotevenreallythatwelledly.

"YOU ONLY JUST GOT WHAT WE WISHED FOR AND NOT EVEN THAT WELL! What kind of a genie are you?" Hermione angeredly adjectived. Although she didn't really adjective anything. I just like adjectives.

"I'm a badly written fluent in English Persian genie in Egypt that you found at a Muggle shopping mall, whaddya expect? Enjoy!" and then he disappeared with a lovely 'poof' and smoke and a tiny rabbit poking out of his hat.

Or, well, they disappeared apparently. Looking around they realized they weren't in Kansas anymore.

"I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" Ginny said.

"What? We weren't in Kansas, we were in a Muggle shopping mall in Egypt. I think. We were in Africa, most definitely. Or Australia. We were just...definitely NOT in Kansas! Kansas is in the US. I don't like the US. It's like a badly written sketch." Hermione...blurted out outofcharacterally.

"Honestly Hermione, I thought you were Muggle-Born!" Ginny mentally exclaimed. Alas, Hermione didn't really hear her.

"I like daisies," Luna said. She just said it. Without an annoying adjective hanging over her. Hermione looked flabbergasted. Although she didn't really like to look flabbergasted, it was such a silly word.

"Well...they're nice, yeah, but..." she lousily began, but couldn't finish which was just as well. Trotting over the hill came a badger.

And the badger got closer. And closer. Until it passed them and eventually faded out of view.

"Do you think that's Helga Hufflepuff in her badgeranimagusform?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Okay."

Finally they decided they couldn't just stay there, it was really pointless after all. So they started walking. And walking. They walked for about an hour, passing lots of lots of flowers, until they saw Hogwarts. Pausing for a moment, they silently stood, before continuing on their journey. Then they paused for yet another moment. Before continuing on their journey. Until they paused yet again. This time they picked up a snail each, transfigured each to a horse, mounted them and continued their journey.

"Stöðvið!" they suddenly heard. Not really understanding what was said, they stopped. Which was just as well because that's what was asked of them.

"Damn that genie..._bardus_!" Hermione said, conveniently allowing them to understand what next was said.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here at Heiðvörð?" a man looking very very much like a man asked them.

"Wait, isn't this Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"No, this is Heiðvörð, I assure you, I co-founded the place after all. Are you sure you aren't ill or something? Hoggwortsch sounds like...nothing I've ever heard of." the man said. Suddenly knowing allandall and explaining, Hermione said:

"Oh...OH! I get it. Sir, we're here from the future. In our time language has evolved, so what you refer to as Haythvorth, is called Hogwarts in our time. We know that the founders are called Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Or has time ruined your names as well...?"

"Well...assuming your story is true, time has indeed ruined our names. I'm Góðríkur Grifdórsson, and my collagues are Helga frá Höffulspað, Róvena frá Rafnskló and Salasar Sliðurin. Although Salasar claims he knows something of the future, and changed his name accordingly." Godric Gryffindor said, ending this chapter suddenly and without warning.


End file.
